1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micromechanical component as well as a method for manufacturing a micromechanical component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Micromechanical sensors for measuring accelerations and rotation rates are known from the related art. It is also known that acceleration sensors and rotation rate sensors may be designed as integrated components on a shared chip. Known acceleration and rotation rate sensors have movable elements which are enclosed in at least partially evacuated cavities. In the case of rotation rate sensors, it is desirable in particular to have a low cavity pressure. It is known that the cavities of rotation rate sensors may be provided with getter elements to achieve a low cavity pressure and to maintain it over the lifetime of the sensor element.